common blackbird
by shoutmon
Summary: a small collection of zelloyd drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Zelos insisted on getting them matching rings and really, Lloyd didn't complain too much because it was actually pretty cute. They were simple, gold with a cliché half of a heart painted brown on top of it so that if you put the other ring next to it you would get a full heart. He didn't want to wear it too often though because Martel almighty, no matter how nice he thought it was it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Of course Zelos tries to persuade him to wear it at least sometimes (and when Zelos tries to persuade Lloyd he pretty much nags him until either he gets his way or Lloyd just kicks him really hard—both with promised make-up make-outs later), asking Lloyd about it again when they've finally bothered to get out of bed and have some coffee Sebastian already made for them.

"Okay, I won't wear the ring unless you do," Zelos says as he swallows part of his bagel.

Lloyd's face goes a little red and he just kicks Zelos' knee at that which in turn makes the Chosen drop his bagel onto the floor. He can't help but laugh a bit at the offended look on Zelos' face as he says, "My bagel!"

"I'd love to wear it," Lloyd says as he leans over to check out the bagel on the floor. "I think it's nice, but it's way too embarrassing."

"When we're alone, then," the other says as he tries to move the bagel away from him with his foot as though to make it look like he wasn't the one who dropped it and there was just some bagel on the floor for no reason at all.

Lloyd can't argue at that. "Okay." He takes another sip of his milk. "Are you going to get another bagel?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, bumpkins," Zelos says as he brushes his hand over Lloyd's ass, and albeit with mild irritation (mostly from the fact that _god, it's morning, please help me_) Lloyd leans up to kiss him as he tries to walk away.

He finishes up brushing his teeth after Zelos heads downstairs by spitting in the sink without bothering to rise out the mucus that's gotten caught on the side of it, and lazily walks down the stairs and into the kitchen right when Zelos is about to grab a bagel. He notices the stare Lloyd's giving him and quietly puts the bagel back, so, satisfied, Lloyd shuffles over to the fridge to take out a glass of unfinished orange juice from yesterday morning. He scrunches up his face from the strong taste of acid, but continues drinking it anyway.

There's the usual silence that they have during the morning hunt for breakfast, and Zelos looks troubled (he really wanted a bagel, Lloyd guessed, but he has officially been banned from bagels by Lloyd Irving, new dwarven vow, no bagels ever) before he finally settles on scratching his head as he makes a toast sandwich. He chews and he and Lloyd have a stare-down, the usual, because this is how breakfast always works out on Saturdays. Too tired from Zelos keeping him up all last night with whatever the hell he thought of ("Sir Bud," he'd say, mocking Sebastian, "it's our own little Friday night party! You know, without all the chicks and stuff, but it's still got the booze and someone to screw.")

Zelos swallows and says, "Wanna fuck," and Lloyd laughs because Zelos is the only person who would say that with a straight face. He turns to put his cup in the sink and as he does, the other comes up from behind him and puts his arms around his waist, resting his chin on top of his head.

"Does the question still stand?" Lloyd asks, and Zelos has adjusted by now so that he smiles into his hair when he says this.

"Certainly, m'lady." He gets a rightfully deserved punch to the arm for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd's always been more of a dog person. Loved every single dog he saw unless it was bone lazy because it can't _really _be a dog if it's not athletic or energetic or something, right? It didn't mean he didn't like cats, though—they were neat and proper so you didn't always have to clean up this big mess a dog would leave behind and you wouldn't randomly step in their pee and they'd purr and fall asleep on your chest. But that was more of a Zelos thing; he's always been a big fan of cats because he can't stand dogs barking all the time and finding them peeing in the _worst place possible _and blah, blah, blah—he'd stop listening to Zelos' complaining about two or three seconds in.

"—so we should totally get a cat," Zelos says and that's when Lloyd starts paying attention again, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We're getting a pet?"

"Uh, Captain Obvious, that's what I've been talking about for the past five minutes."

Shit. "Sorry. Tired."

Zelos rolls his eyes and flexes his fingers, slightly stiff from his hands being on his knees. He really was in the perfect position, with his legs crossed like that; if Lloyd weren't so comfortable laying down with his arm supporting his head he'd happily cuddle up. "But yeah. You're picking."

"I never said I'd be okay with getting a cat, Zelos."

Zelos pauses for a moment and then opens his mouth and before he can ask whether it's okay with Lloyd or not, Lloyd gives a small smile and says, "I think a cat would be nice." Another animal that wasn't totally like Noishe sounded like a great balance.

The Chosen then has a huge smile on his face and he leans down and kisses Lloyd (there's always a fluttery thing in his stomach whenever he sees the other happy and it gets really bad when he does kiss him, but he knows it's not just a crush anymore, knows it's not something to be embarrassed about because he knows Zelos feels the same way too). He lays down with him and drapes an arm over Lloyd's hip and Lloyd closes his eyes. It was nice and peaceful and he can feel Zelos' warm breath on his face and, he knows that sounds weird, but it's pretty much perfect.

"We're getting a kitten, right?"

Lloyd cracks an eye open and just moves closer to the other and mumbles, "Yeah, no. Sorry, but it's gonna be crying at our door in the middle of the night."

"Cat doors are a good thing, y'know."

Lloyd just kicks Zelos in response.


	4. Chapter 4

When it gets really cold Lloyd and Zelos will just wrap themselves in this huge, ugly, grey wool blanket, but it's also their favourite because it's just so damn warm and it was the first blanket they'd used to cuddle like this. Most of the time they'd just talk about—well, a lot of different things, really, like listing all the things they like about each other (which went on for a good two hours or so before they gave up because listing all of them was impossible, they'd concluded), antics with the party, inside jokes, embarrassing-but-laughable moments, and so on, before they fell asleep.

Zelos would always pet Lloyd's hair or rub his back when they talked and one of their hands was always intertwined, and it was pretty much just perfect. He loved the peace, the fact that the cold weather would let them cuddle like this, and he loved the blanket a lot too, mostly because he would've turned into Flanoir's latest ice sculpture if it wasn't there.

But Lloyd thinks, most of all, he just loves being with Zelos like this, and that's just so sappy but it's true so he doesn't care.


End file.
